The present invention relates in general to a word information storage and retrieval device and, more particularly, to an electronic dictionary and language interpreter for providing efficient and rapid retrieval of any desired word or words stored therein.
Recently, a new type of electronic devices called an electronic dictionary and language interpreter has been available on the market. The electronic dictionary and language interpreter differs from any conventional type electronic devices in that the former is of a unique structure which provides for efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory. An example of such electronic dictionary and language interpreter was disclosed in Levy U.S. Pat No. 4,158,236, June 12, 1979, "ELECTRONIC DICTIONARY AND LANGUAGE INTERPRETER".
In those portable devices, it is further desirable that an alphabetized Japanese word be usable therein. Moreover, it is additionally desirable to develop two or more translated words, if any, equivalent to a particular word entered therein.